happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Nights at Team Disco's
Ten Nights at Team Disco's is a game for the PC and Android and IOS devices. You have to watch over Team Disco's secret HQ. Simple, right? WRONG! At night, the members of Team Disco and their party guests get an odd influence which causes them to spread the aura to any conscious HTF (you). Unfortunately, your brain will explode due to your frail immunity system. Guard their base until 6 A.M. Gameplay There are three high-electricity gates guarding three hallways. One is a rocky highway, another a pearlescent hallway, and the last a tile-brick hallway. Team Disco starts at the Disco-Floor, while the guests appear in one of the three bars or the dining room. You have a light for each hallway, and they'll show the HTF that was hiding in the shadow of the hallway. Using the electric gates cost power, but shock HTFs (you can see the skeleton and outline of the HTF when they get shocked by the gate), causing them to retreat, but they'll come back to spread the aura. If you have 0% power, the doors will close, but won't give a single spark, allowing HTFs to break the gate. If an HTF gets in, it will jump-scare you and blood will slide down the screen, and the Game-Over screen will show; a picture of your decapitated head with a big hole in it. To spot where the HTFs are going, use the Security Monitor. HTFs Guards *Bun *Zacy (unlocked once you beat the 10 nights) * Hardwork (unlocked after beating the ten nights twice) Sickened HTFs *Team Disco *Flippy *Lime *Vanilla *Raymond *First * * Special *Wraith (Appears, screen flickers, goes to static, game crashes) *These appear during an Easter egg. Add them and the Easter egg to occur! * Monitor Map {Disco-Floor} | {Drink Room}-{Old Bar} {Shiny Bar}-----{Basic Bar} | | |_ {Lounge Room}--{Dining Room} | _| | {Basic Dance-Floor}---{Basic Hall Entrance} | {Shiny Hall Entrance} | {Old Hall Entrance} | | | | {Basic Hall} {Old Hall} {Shiny Hall} _| \ | _/ \ | / {THIS IS THE ENTIRE MAIN OFFICE! IT IS SUCH A GARGANTUAN OFFICE} Controls *Left Click (on button): Activates door/light *M: Look at/Put away Security Monitor *W: Restart Night Jump-scares *Jazzles appears from the bottom of the screen and opens his mouth, letting out a smoke *Wheatley leaps at you at full force, the smoke covering his whole head *Screamer keeps on coughing up smoky blood as he screams in your face *Popper tries punching you; his fist smoking *Hippo also leaps at you, but dives into you. His arms are smoky *Prime jumps around very close to you trying to grab ahold of you, the smoke in his hands *Flippy holds a knife and thrusts it into your face, the knife also infected *First makes the room black out and lights a lighter, illuminating himself, grinning with smoke coming from his teeth, and then throws the lighter at you *Add the characters' jump-scares Trivia *This is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. **The game mechanics are similar to both FNAF & FNAF2. *THE OFFICE IS HUGE! For some reason, it is larger than the Disco-Floor. *They are crying blood and have other injuries when influenced. *If a HTF is shocked five times, they'll faint for the rest of the night. Category:Fan Games